Harry Potter Musical
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Ein Musical zu Harry Potter! Mit Liedern aus 3 Musketiere, Tanz der Vampire, Dracula usw. Links sind angegeben. In 2 Akten mit insgesamt 15 Szenen. Handlung: Band 4-7 R&R please!
1. Vorwort

Hallo Musical Fans!

Dieses Musical ist entstanden im Rahmen der Zauberschulwoche 2009 auf der Burg Blankenheim. Wir sind eine Ferienfreizeit, die sich unter dem Motto Harry Potter jetzt schon zum dritten Mal getroffen und gemeinsam eine Woche in Hogwarts verbracht hat ^^

Wen ich jetzt neugierig gemacht habe, der möge sich doch hier einmal umschauen: (Leerzeichen rausmachen)

http: // die-zauberschule . forumieren . com/index . htm

Da wir auch sehr viel Schauspiel und Musical begeisterte dabei haben, kamen wir dieses Jahr auf die Idee ein Harry Potter Musical aufzuführen und ich habe das Script dazu geschrieben. Die Lieder stammen aus verschiedenen großen Musicals und passen erstaunlich gut. Ich hätte das am Anfang selber nicht gedacht. Die Aufführung war natürlich einmalig!

Ich habe euch Links zu youtube von allen Liedern gesucht. Falls einer nicht mehr gehen sollte und ihr das bemerkt, sagt mir bitte bescheid. Ihr müsst halt immer die Leerzeichen rausmachen, sonst geht der Link nicht -.-

Das Musical besteht aus 2 Akten mit insgesamt 15 Szenen. Die Handlung erstreckt sich von Band 4 - 7.

**Anmerkungen:** Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim anhören und lesen!

Liebe Grüße an alle von der Zauberschule!

* * *

**Lieder:**

Prolog aus Jekyll Hyde [Jekyll & Hyde]

Welch Gefühl so lebendig zu sein [Jekyll & Hyde]

Ouvertüre von Tanz der Vampire [Tanz der Vampire]

Zu Ende [Dracula]

Dunkles Schweigen an den Tischen [Les Miserables]

Unstillbare Gier [Tanz der Vampire]

Gott lächelt uns zu [Die 3 Musketiere]

Eh du verloren bist [Dracula]

Engel aus Kristall [Die 3 Musketiere]

Nosferatu [Dracula]

Prolog von Dracula [Dracula]

Konfrontation [Jekyll & Hyde]

Reprise Eh du verloren bist [Dracula]

**Sänger:**

Harry Potter

Hermine Granger

Ron Weasley

Lord Voldemort

Albus Dumbledore

Nymphadora Tonks

Remus Lupin

Severus Snape

Neville Longbottom

**Schauspieler:**

Ginny Potter

Albus Severus Potter

Lily Potter

James Potter Jr.

Cornelius Fudge

Kingsley Shaklebolt

Dementoren /Todesser

Wurmschwanz


	2. Akt I, Szene 1: Prolog

**Akt I**

**Szene 1: Prolog**

* * *

_Personen: Harry, Ginny, James, Lily, Albus Severus_

_Requisiten: Brille, Strickjacke, Sessel, Zeitung, zwei Kochlöffel_

* * *

**Lied 1: Prolog von Jekyll und Hyde (14 sec.)**

http: //www . youtube . com/watch?v=l7AL8Oj3KOk

[Harry sitzt mit einer Brille auf der Nase und einer Strickjacke in einem Sessel in seinem Wohnzimmer mit einer Zeitung in der Hand, als seine Kinder Albus Severus, James und Lily ins Zimmer rennen.]

James [hält einen Kochlöffel in der Hand und zielt damit auf Albus Severus]: „Komm her, Todesser, ich habe keine Angst vor dir!"

Albus Severus [lässt die Hand mit seinem Kochlöffel runter hängen und zieht ein Gesicht]: „Warum muss ich schon wieder der Todesser sein?"

Lily [aufgeregt versucht Albus Severus den Kochlöffel wegzunehmen]: „Lasst mich auch mitspielen, ich kann der Todesser sein!"

Harry [lässt die Zeitung sinken, als Ginny zur Tür rein kommt]

Ginny [stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und sieht ihre Kinder böse an]: „Hört sofort auf! Ich hab euch gesagt, dass man damit keine Scherze treibt! Die Zeiten damals waren alles andere als lustig!"

James, Albus Severus, Lily [bleiben stehen und murmeln ein Tschuldigung]

Ginny [schaut weiterhin böse]

Harry [lässt die Zeitung sinken und sieht seine Familie mit einem müden Ausdruck in den Augen an]: „Ginny, sei nicht so streng mit ihnen, sie können nicht wissen wie es damals war." [er legt die Zeitung weg] „Kommt her, setzt euch zu mir." [die Kinder setzen sich vor ihren Vater auf den Boden]

James [aufgeregt]: „Erzählst du uns jetzt wie der Krieg damals angefangen hat?"

Harry [nickt]: „Ja, das tue ich. Wie sollt ihr es denn sonst verstehen? Außerdem seid ihr alt genug."

Ginny [nimmt sich einen Stuhl und setzt sich zu ihrem Mann]

Harry [rückt seine Brille zurecht]: „Wo fange ich am besten an - ich denke in meinem 4. Schuljahr wäre der passende Einstieg. Ihr wisst noch, ich hab euch schon mal erzählt, dass damals auf Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier ausgerichtet wurde und ich, wenn auch unfreiwillig, als Champion angetreten bin. Es war die letzte der drei Prüfungen und wir liefen durch den Irrgarten auf der Suche nach dem Trimagischen Pokal. [schmunzelt] Hagrid hat den Irrgarten auf dem Quidditchfeld angepflanzt und das ganze Jahr lang gehegt und gepflegt. [er wird wieder ernst] Cedric und ich erreichten den Pokal als erste und wir griffen gemeinsam danach. Plötzlich wurden wir von den Füßen gerissen und landete einen Moment später auf einem dunkeln Friedhof. Der Pokal war ein Portschlüssel gewesen und wir saßen in der Falle. Ich hörte einen Avada Kedavra und Cedric brach tot neben mir zusammen. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich einen Kessel zwischen den Grabsteinen stehen und Voldemort erhob sich daraus."

[Vorhang]


	3. Akt I, Szene 2: Auf dem Friedhof

**Akt I **

**Szene 2: Auf dem Friedhof**

* * *

_Personen: Harry, Voldemort, Wurmschwanz, Todesser_

_Requisiten: Kelch, Grabsteine, Kessel, Umhang, Pokal, Zauberstäbe, Statue_

* * *

[Harry wird von einer Statue festgehalten und daran gehindert zu fliehen]

[Der Kessel wird rein getragen und vielleicht ein paar Grabsteine aus Pappe. Voldemort erhebt sich aus dem Kessel, fährt sich über den Kopf, blickt sich um, und beginnt umher zu gehen]

**Lied 2: Welch Gefühl so Lebendig zu sein**

http: //www . youtube . com/watch?v=8JPisoHZMPg

(Voldemort)

_Welch ein Gefühl weckt den Trieb, der es schafft _  
_mich so zu fühln, in voller Kraft. _  
_Wo ist die Quelle der Macht, die es schafft, _  
_mich aufzuwühln, in voller Kraft. _

_Wie die Nacht das Geheimnis _  
_hütet das Finster das Grau'n. _  
_Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich such, _  
_doch ich werd es durchschaun. _

[Wurmschwanz reicht Voldemort seinen Zauberstab]

_Ich fühl die Lust, die das Laster erschafft, _  
_niemals war ich so voller Kraft. _  
_Ich bin ein Kämpfer, der niemals erschlafft, _  
_denn ich bin stark, so voller Kraft. _

_Wie der Mond und sein Rätsel _  
_einsame Kälte entfacht, _  
_leb ich verdammt durch die Schöpfung, _  
_doch führt bei Nacht _

_Ein Vermögen voll Leben und Kraft, _  
_sehr verdorben, doch wirkliche Kraft. _  
_Es ist einfach die Bösartigkeit, _  
_es ist einfach das Sein von Lord Voldemort. _

[Voldemort geht zu Harry und streicht ihm mit dem Zauberstab die Haare bei Seite bis er die Narbe sehen kann]

_Halt, nur sacht, ich dacht, ich hätt dich verloren _  
_und sieh die Macht, sie lacht, ich hab dich erkoren. _  
_Schatz, mein Schatz, sieh her, entkommst mir doch nicht mehr, _  
_komm her, gib mehr, du wirst bezahlen so schwer. _

[Voldemort ruft seine Todesser, die daraufhin den Friedhof betreten und sich in einem Kreis aufstellen. Voldemort geht zu jedem von ihnen und reißt ihnen die Kapuzen herunter, woraufhin sie auf die Knie fallen]

_Tiere sind wild hinter Gittern im Zoo, _  
_brauchen die Freiheit auch hier. _  
_Raubtiere toben in uns irgendwo, _  
_diesmal bin ich so ein Tier._

_Lust, diese rasende Sehnsucht, _  
_füllt mein Seele mit Glut. _  
_Blind, wie das Feuer den Weg sucht, _  
_verschlingt mich die Wut. _

_Heut Nacht raub ich den Himmel aus, stehle Gottes Macht. _  
_Heut Nacht nehm ich die Menschheit aus, bis der Teufel lacht. _

_Und ich fühl, ich leb immer weiter, _  
_mit Satan persönlich im Leib _  
_und ich weiß als Vermaledeiter, _  
_dass jeder mich kennt, _  
_jeder Mann kennt Lord Voldemort. _

_Welch Gefühl, so behendig zu sein, _  
_welch Gefühl, so lebendig zu sein. _  
_Es ist einfach die Bösartigkeit, _  
_es ist einfach das Sein von Lord Voldemort._

[Voldemort geht zu Harry und lächelt ihn höhnisch an]

Voldemort: „Harry Potter, wie lange habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Und jetzt bist du hier, so wie ich es wollte. Ganz recht Harry, das alles war mein Plan. Dein Name ist aus dem Feuerkelch gezogen worden, weil ich es wollte. Und du hast das Turnier bis zum Ende überstanden, weil ich es wollte."

[er zielt mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry und belegt ihn mit einem Crucio. Harry windet sich schreiend am Boden. Voldemort löst den Fluch und lacht.]

Voldemort: „Und nun werde ich dich töten, nun, da kein Dumbledore hier ist um dir zu helfen, und keine Mutter, um für dich zu sterben! Avada…"

Harry: „Expelliarmus!"

[Er will einen neuen Fluch auf Harry legen, doch Harry schleudert ihm einen Expeliarmus entgegen. Voldemort hält seinen Zauberstab fest und Harry flüchtet sich hinter einen Grabstein. Voldemort guckt böse, lacht dann aber wieder höhnisch]

Voldemort: „Du kannst dich nicht vor mir verstecken. Komm vor, Harry… es wird schnell gehen… vielleicht sogar schmerzlos… ich kann es nicht wissen… ich bin nie gestorben…"

[Harry springt hinter dem Grabstein vor, springt auf den Pokal zu und ergreift ihn bevor Voldemort einen Fluch aussprechen kann]

[Vorhang]


	4. Akt I, Szene 3: Im Wohnzimmer

**Akt I**

**Szene 3: Im Wohnzimmer**

* * *

_Personen: Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, Albus Severus_

_Requisiten: Brille, Strickjacke, Sessel, Zeitung_

* * *

Harry: „So ist es mir gelungen zu fliehen, aber ich bin nur knapp mit den Leben davon gekommen."

James: „Und alle Todesser sind zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt?"

Harry: „Nein, nicht alle, viele hatten zu viel Angst, um zu ihm zurück zu kommen und einige saßen immer noch in Askaban."

Lily: „Und was ist dann passiert? Hat das Ministerium Voldemort gejagt?"

Harry [schüttelt den Kopf]: „Nein, ich wünschte es wäre so gewesen. Dumbledore hat versucht das Ministerium zu warnen, aber der Minister, Fudge, wollte nicht auf ihn hören und hat so getan, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Dumbledore hat dann den Orden des Phönix wieder ins Leben gerufen, um etwas gegen Voldemort und die Todesser zu unternehmen, aber es gab keine Angriffe.

Der Orden vermutete, dass Voldemort einen Plan verfolgte und sich deshalb ruhig verhielt, bis er bekommen würde, was er wollte. Sie hatten rech. Voldemort wollte die Prophezeiung, die damals ausgesprochen wurde und die man im Ministerium aufbewahrt wurde. Er kannte nur den ersten Teil und er glaubte, dass der zweite Teil der Prophezeiung ihm helfen würde. Aber da die Prophezeiung mich betraf, konnte nur ich sie berühren. Daraufhin lockte Voldemort mich ins Ministerium indem er mir vorspielte, er würde Sirius dort gefangen halten.

Ich wusste nicht, dass es eine Falle war und ich, eure Mutter, Ron Hermine, Neville und Luna sind ins Ministerim um Sirius zu retten. Dort wurden wir von den Todessern erwartet und ich wurde gezwungen die Prophezeiung aus dem Regal zu nehmen, aber ich weigerte mich sie den Todessern zu geben und es kam zum Kampf. Wir hielten uns tapfer und schließlich kamen die Mitglieder des Ordens um uns zu retten. Sirius wurde dabei getötet. Dann tauchte Voldemort auf und kämpfte gegen Dumbledore."

[Vorhang]


	5. Akt I, Szene 4: Im Ministerium

**Akt I **

**Szene 4: Im Ministerium**

* * *

_Personen: Harry, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Fudge_

_Requisiten: Statue, Zauberstäbe, Pyjama, Anzugjacke_

* * *

**Lied 3: Ouvertüre von Tanz der Vampire**

http: //www . youtube . com/watch?v=LEhELacR25Y

[Man stellt die Statue hin und Harry läuft rein und geht hinter der Statue in Deckung. Dumbledore läuft hinterher und stellt sich mit gehobenem Zauberstab zwischen die Statue, Harry und Voldemort, der hereingelaufen kommt.]

Dumbledore [streckt einen Hand in Richtung der Statue aus]: „Harry, bleib hinter der Statue!" [Er wendet sich Voldemort zu. Seine Stimme ist ruhig] „Es war dumm von dir, heute Nacht hierher zu kommen, Tom. Die Auroren sind schon auf dem Weg."

Voldemort [wütend]: „Wenn sie hier eintreffen bin ich längst fort, und du bist tot!" [er versucht einen Fluch auf Harry zu jagen, aber Dumbledore blockt ihn ab]

Dumbledore: „Tom, warum gibst du nicht auf, die Welt wird nie dein Eigen werden. Du wirst sie nie besitzen, weil du sie nicht verstehst. Es gibt eine Macht, die Stärker ist, als jede die du kennst."

Voldemort [schnaubt verächtlich]: „Du sprichst schon wieder von der Liebe, hab ich Recht, alter Mann?"

Dumbledore: „Und wenn ich es tue? Die Liebe ist es, die die Welt am Leben hält, die ihr Kraft gibt. Die Menschen brauchen dich nicht, Tom. Und die Welt… sie braucht dich auch nicht."

[Voldemort und Dumbledore beginnen zu kämpfen. Sie umkreisen sich und schleudern sich dabei Flüche entgegen. Harry bleibt hinter der Statue in Deckung]

**Lied 4: Zu Ende**

http: //www . youtube . com/watch?v=XYVjQLBERtw

(Voldemort, Dumbledore)

_Voldemort: __  
__Sie gehört nur zu mir, alter Narr viel zu spät für dein Heldentum. __  
__Mach dich besser davon oder Stirb! __  
__Viel Qual für ein bisschen Ruhm. __  
__Dein Leben war vergeudet ohne Lohn und dank. __Dumbledore: __  
__Sie wird niemals wie du, gib sie auf! __  
__Ich behüte und schütze sie. __  
__Deine Zeit ist vorbei, du vergehst, keine Seele folgt dir ins Grab! __  
__Ich sah schon viele Monster, keines war so krank! __  
__Zu Ende __Voldemort: __  
__Zu Ende, dein Spiel ist aus. __  
__Warum gibst du nicht freiwillig auf kommt aufs´ selbe hinaus. __Dumbledore: __  
__Zu Ende, das weist du nur all zu gut. __Beide: __  
__Denn der eine der Siegen wird ist des andere Tod. __Voldemort: __  
__Bist du wirklich so klug wie du glaubst? __  
__Deine Bücher was nützen die wenn die Dunkelheit siegt übers Licht? __  
__  
__Dumbledore: __  
__Jeden Augenblick wirst du zu staub. __  
__Und deine Gräueltaten sind fortan vorbei! __Voldemort: __  
__Ich bin noch lange nicht tot und vergeh mich am Blut eurer Kinderschar. __  
__Ihr schaut zu aus dem Grab wenn ich´s tu denn ihr lebt nur elendig kurz, in Demut und in Tugend. __  
__Ich jedoch bin frei! __  
__Zu Ende __Dumbledore: __  
__Zu Ende __  
__Dein Spiel ist aus. __  
__Warum gibst du nicht freiwillig auf? __  
__Kommt aufs selbe hinaus. __Voldemort: __  
__Zu Ende __  
__Das weist du nur all zu gut. __Beide: __  
__Denn der eine der Siegen wird ist des anderen tot! _

_  
__Dumbledore: __  
__Gleich was du zu sagen hast, mach dich auf den Tot gefasst! __Voldemort: __  
__Hab dein Lebenswerk zerstört, weil der Sieg nun mir gehört. __  
__Sag mir wie du sterben willst?! _

_Dumbledore: __  
__Bald schon seh ich wie du zerfällst! __Beide: __  
__Zu Ende , Zu Ende __  
__Dein Spiel ist aus. __  
__Warum gibst du nicht freiwillig auf? __  
__Kommt aufs selbe hinaus. __  
__Zu Ende, das weist du nur all zu gut! __  
__Denn der eine der siegen wird, ist des anderen Tot! __  
__Und bald sieht alle Welt, wer gewinnt und wer fällt!! _

[Kingsley kommt gefolgt von Fudge auf die Bühne gelaufen]

Kingsley: „Dort ist er! Mr. Fudge, es ist sie-wissen-schon-wer!"

Voldemort: „Verdammt! Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Dumbledore, verlass dich drauf!" [er macht eine Drehung mit seinem Umhang und verschwindet]

Fudge [starrt auf die Stelle wo Voldemort war. Er trägt einen Pyjama unter seinem Anzug] „Bei Merlins Bart! Sie-wissen-schon-wer, hier im Ministerium!" [er starr Dumbledore an] Grundgütiger Himmel, es ist wahr."

[Harry kommt hinter der Statue hervor]

Dumbledore: „Es beruhigt mich Fudge, dass Sie mir jetzt glauben, nachdem Sie es mit Ihren eigenen Augen gesehen haben."

Fudge: „Ja, das tue ich. Der, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf ist tatsächlich zurückgekehrt."

[Vorhang]


	6. Akt I, Szene 5: Trauer um Sirius

**Akt I**

**Szene 5: Trauer um Sirius**

* * *

_Personen: Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Kingsley_

_Requisiten: Butterbierflaschen, Tisch, Stühle, Kerzenständer, Fenster_

* * *

[Im Haus am Grimmauldplatz 12 in der Küche. Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Kingsley sitzen mit niedergeschlagenen Gesichtern um den Tisch, jeder eine Flasche in der Hand, es herrscht gedrücktes Schweigen]

Tonks [weint leise]

Hermine: [mit schwacher Stimme, starrt auf ihre Butterbierflasche] „Ich kann noch gar nicht glauben, dass Sirius nicht mehr da ist. Er war der einzige, der etwas Leben in dieses Haus gebracht hat."

Tonks [schluchzt leise und Ginny legt ihr einen Hand auf die Schulter um sie etwas zu trösten]

Harry [starrt mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen auf den Tisch]

Remus [leise]: „Er hätte das nicht gewollt." [Er schließt seinen Finger fester um die Flasche und sieht dann auf] „Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir uns so gehen lassen. Nicht wegen ihm."

Kingsley [hebt sein Glas] „Auf Sirius!"

Alle [murmeln leise]: „Auf Sirius."

[sie heben ebenfalls ihre Gläser und trinken einen Schluck, bevor sie die Gläser wieder abstellen]

[Remus steht auf und die anderen frieren in ihren Bewegungen ein]

Remus [fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare]: „Jetzt bin ich der letzte der Rumtreiber. Alle meine Freunde - tot. [er stützt sich auf der Tischplatte ab und lässt den Kopf hängen] „Sie mussten alle ihr Leben im Kampf Voldemort lassen. Und Harry - jetzt hat er auch noch seinen Paten verloren - und ich meinen besten Freund."

**Lied 5: Dunkles Schweigen an den Tischen**

http: //www . youtube . com/watch?v=FuHF_Kb5jqI

(Remus)

[Remus sieht mit traurigem Blick auf den leeren Stuhl am Tisch]

_Dieser Schmerz kennt keinen Namen  
Niemand bringt sie wieder her  
Dunkles Schweigen an den Tischen  
Meine Freunde sind nicht mehr_

_Hier erhob sich ihre Flamme  
Hier ergriff sie Mann für Mann  
Hier besangen sie die Zukunft  
Doch die Zukunft brach nicht an._

_Von dem Tisch dort tief im Winkel  
Schauten sie die neue Welt  
Und ihr Lied stieg hoch zum Himmel  
Ich vernehm sie noch  
Denn jedes Wort hat sie geeint  
Zum Abendmahl der Freundschaft  
Für den Barikadentod  
...als Held_

[Remus stützt sich auf den Tisch]

_Meine Freunde seit mir gnädig  
Ich vermisse euch so sehr  
Dieser Schmerz kennt keinen Namen.  
Niemand bringt euch wieder her._

_An den Fenstern starrn Gespenster  
Werfen Schatten in den Raum  
Dunkles Schweigen an den Tischen  
Keiner teilt mit mir den Traum_

[Remus wirft den leeren Stuhl um]

_  
Meine Freunde fragt mich niemals  
Ob sich solch ein Opfer lohnt  
Dunkles Schweigen an den Tischen  
Weil kein Freund die Nacht bewohnt_

[Vorhang]


	7. Akt I, Szene 6: Im Wohnzimmer II

**Akt I **

**Szene 6: Im Wohnzimmer II**

* * *

_Personen: Ginny, Harry, Lily, James, Albus Severus_

_Requisiten: Brille, Strickjacke, Sessel, Zeitung_

* * *

James [verwirrt]: „Warum hat Dumbledore denn nicht versucht Voldemort im Ministerium zu töten?"

Lily: „Er war ihm doch überlegen, oder?"

Harry [lächelt traurig]: „Ja, das war er, aber er hätte ihn nicht töten können. Voldemort hatte sieben Horkruxe erschaffen, um sich selbst an das Leben zu binden. Ein Horkrux ist ein Gegenstand in den man ein Stück seiner Seele legt, um zu verhindern, dass man stirbt. Um seinen Seele zu spalten muss man das schreckliste aller Verbrechen begehen und einen Menschen töten.

[Die Kindern keuchen erschrocken auf, besonders Lily]

Voldemort hatte die Horkruxe gut versteckt und Dumbledore und ich gingen während meines 6. Schuljahres auf die Suche nach ihnen. Nur, wenn es uns gelingen würde alle sieben zu vernichten, würde Voldemort wieder sterblich werden. Dumbledore hatte bereits zwei von ihnen zerstört, einen alten Ring, der einst im Besitz von Voldemort Familie gewesen war und ein Tagebuch, das Voldemort gehört hatte. Wir vermuteten, dass Voldemorts Schlange Nagini ebenfalls ein Horkrux sein könnte, genauso wie der Becher von Helga Hufflepuff, den Voldemort damals gestohlen hatte, und das Diadem von Rowena Rawenclaw, das allerdings seit langer Zeit verschwunden war.

Als Dumbledore und ich jedoch auf die Suche nach dem Medaillon gingen, wurde Hogwarts von Todessern angegriffen. Als wir dorthin zurückkamen wurden wir erwartet und Severus Snape hat Dumbledore getötet. Ich habe versucht Snape aufzuhalten, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft und er ist zusammen mit den Todessern geflohen."

[Vorhang]

* * *


	8. Akt I, Szene 7: Snapes Flucht

**Akt I **

**Szene 7: Snapes Flucht**

* * *

_Personen: Snape, Harry_

_Requisiten: Zauberstäbe, Umhänge_

* * *

[Snape rennt auf die Bühne und Harry folgt ihm mit gezogenem Zauberstab]

Harry [außer sich vor Wut mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand]: „Bleib sofort stehen! Cruc…"

Snape [wehrt den Fluch mit einem groben Schlenker seines Stabes ab und es wirft Harry rückwärts zu Boden. Er rollt sich zur Seite und springt wieder hoch]: „Keine Unverzeihlichen Flüche von dir Potter! Du hast weder den Mut noch die Fähigkeit…"

Harry: „Incarc…"

[Snape wehrt den Fluch mit einem geradezu lässigen Schlenker erneut ab, Harry bleibt aber auf den Füßen stehen]

Harry: „Wehr dich! Wehr dich du elender Feigling!"

Snape [außer sich vor Wut, beinahe wahnsinnig]: „Nenn mich nicht Feigling!" [er schleudert Harry einen Fluch entgegen, der ihn durch die Luft und auf den Boden schleudert, sein Zauberstab fliegt ihm aus der Hand und außer Reichweite]

Harry [bleibt auf dem Boden liegen]: „Dann töte mich endlich. Töte mich, wie du Dumbledore getötet hast!"

[Snape starrt ihn einen Moment lang an, dreht sich dann aber um und rennt davon] [Harry bleibt liegen und schaut ihm verwirrt hinterher]

[Vorhang]


	9. Akt II, Szene 1: Tonks und Remus

**Akt II **

**Szene 8: Tonks und Remus**

* * *

_Personen: Remus, Tonks_

_Requisiten: Tisch, Stühle, Kerzenständer, Fenster_

* * *

[Im Haus am Grimmauldplatz 12]

[Remus kommt mit schnellen Schritte in die Küche, gefolgt von Tonks]

Tonks: „Remus bitte, lass uns darüber reden."

Remus: „Es gibt nichts zu reden. Bitte Tonks, versteh das endlich."

Tonks [packt ihn an seinem Umhang und zerrt daran]: „Du verstehst mich nicht, Remus. Ich kann damit leben, ich weiß wer du bist, und ich weiß was du bist, und es ist mir egal. Ich habe dir schon tausendmal erklärt…"

Remus [geht einen Schritt zurück und reißt sich los, sieht aber zu Boden]: „Und ich habe dir tausendmal erklärt, dass ich zu alt für dich bin, zu arm… Ich kann dir nichts bieten, ich werde vom Ministerium gejagt wie ein Monster - ich bin ein Monster! Es kann nicht sein, Tonks! Es darf nicht sein! Du musst das verstehen!"

Tonks [schüttelt den Kopf und geht wieder zögerlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu]: „Nein… nein. Niemals, hörst du? Ich gebe nicht auf, niemals…"

[Remus geht von ihr Weg zum Fenster und sieht hinaus, während Tonks die Hände vors Gesicht schlägt und auf die andere Seite der Bühne geht. Gelegentlich dreht sich Remus zum Publikum]

**Lied 6: Unstillbare Gier**

http: //www . youtube . com/watch?v=1aE8AZRLnG0

(Remus)

_Endlich Nacht, kein Stern zu sehn.  
Der Mond versteckt sich,  
denn ihm graut vor mir  
Kein Licht im Weltenmeer  
Kein falscher Hoffnungsstrahl  
Nur die Stille. Und in mir  
die Schattenbilder meiner Qual_

_  
Jeder glaubt, dass alles einmal besser wird,  
drum nimmt er das Leid in Kauf  
Ich will endlich einmal satt sein,  
doch der Hunger hört nie auf _

_Doch immer, wenn ich  
nach dem Leben greif,  
spür ich, wie es zerbricht  
Ich will die Welt verstehen  
und alles wissen,  
und kenn mich selber nicht_

_Ich will frei und freier werden  
und werde meine Ketten nicht los  
Ich will ein Heiliger  
oder ein Verbrecher sein,  
und bin doch nichts als  
eine Kreatur  
die kriecht und lügt  
und zerreißen muss,  
was immer sie liebt_

_Manche glauben an die Menschheit,  
und manche an Geld und Ruhm  
Manche glauben an Kunst und Wissenschaft,  
an Liebe und an Heldentum_

_Viele glauben an Götter  
verschiedenster Art,  
an Wunder und Zeichen,  
an Himmel und Hölle,  
an Sünde und Tugend  
und an Bibel und Brevier_

_Doch die wahre Macht,  
die uns regiert,  
ist die schändliche,  
unendliche,  
verzehrende,  
zerstörende  
und ewig unstillbare Gier_

[kurze Stille. Remus starrt weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Tonks bleibt an ihrem Platz stehen und geht dann ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu]

**Lied 7: Gott lächelt uns zu**

http: //www . youtube . com/watch?v=DT6dRKxDWIk

(Tonks)

_Wir kennen uns nur kurze Zeit.  
Doch scheint es mir,  
als wären wir  
verbunden bis in Ewigkeit._

[Tonks geht weiter zu Remus. Sie ergreift seine Hand und er lässt es zu]

_Lass uns´re Seelen sich berühren.  
Denn ich kann es spüren:  
Mit Rosen schmückt die Liebe unsere Tür.  
Und wenn wir beten, sehen wir:  
Gott lächelt uns zu, dir und mir.  
Gott lächelt uns zu. _

[Remus versucht ihr seine Hand zu entziehen, aber Tonks hält ihn fest. Er sieht sie an]

_In jeder Nacht, wenn ich aus Sorge um dich  
zerfließe,  
lässt meine Angst die Dämonen frei.  
Doch wenn ich dann die Augen schließe  
wird es in mir wieder still  
und ich träum dich herbei._

_Wir werden wie zwei Falter schweben.  
In ein bess´res Leben.  
Und Gottes Engel stehen für uns Spalier.  
Denn wenn wir beten, sehen wir:  
Gott lächelt uns zu, dir und mir.  
Gott lächelt uns zu.  
Gott lächelt uns zu, dir und mir.  
Gott lächelt uns zu._

[Tonks sieht ihn an]

Tonks: „Ich liebe dich, Remus."

Remus: „Und ich liebe dich, Nymphadora." [Er nimmt sie in den Arm und drückt sie an sich]

[Vorhang]


	10. Akt II, Szene 2: Im Wohnzimmer III

**Akt II **

**Szene 9: Im Wohnzimmer III**

* * *

_Personen: Ginny, Harry, Lily, James, Albus Severus_

_Requisiten: Brille, Strickjacke, Sessel, Zeitung_

* * *

Lily [aufgeregt]: „Und danach haben Remus und Tonks geheiratet und gemacht, dass der Storch Teddy bringt?"

[Albus Severus und besonders James ziehen ein Gesicht]

Harry [lacht zusammen mit Ginny leise und sieht sie kurz an]: „Ja, das haben sie. Das war einer der wenigen Lichtblicke damals, genau wie Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit."

James: „Und hast du dich dann auf die Suche nach den Hor…äh Hor…"

Albus Severus: „Horkruxen."

James: „Ja genau. Hast du dich dann auf die Suche nach denen gemacht?"

Harry [nickt]: „Ja, das habe ich. Und Hermine und Ron haben mir dabei geholfen. Wir sind nicht zurück nach Hogwarts gegangen, sondern haben uns versteckt und nach Hinweisen gesucht, wo die Horkruxe sein könnten. Schließlich haben wird das Medaillon und den Becher von Hufflepuff gefunden und zerstört. Voldemort hatte währenddessen das Ministerium übernommen und Hogwarts unter seine Kontrolle gebracht indem er Snape als Schulleiter eingesetzt hat.

Als wir dann herausgefunden haben, dass das Diadem von Rawenclaw in Hogwarts war, haben wir uns durch einen Geheimgang ins Schloss geschlichen, um es zu suchen. Die Todesser haben uns allerdings erwartet und es kam zu Kampf zwischen ihnen und dem Orden des Phönix zusammen mit allen, die das Schloss verteidigen wollten. Wir haben dann das Diadem gefunden und ebenfalls zerstört, und dann war nur noch die Schlange übrig. Voldemort hatte sie immer bei sich und wir wollten zur heulenden Hütte um sie zu töten, da wir wussten, dass Voldemort dort war.

Als wir aus dem Schloss kamen, sah ich wie mehrere Todesser Hagrid in den Wald zerrten und ich lief ihnen nach um Hagrid zu retten, aber bevor ich ihn erreichen konnte, wurde ich von Dementoren eingekreist."

[Vorhang]


	11. Akt II, Szene 3: Angriff der Dementoren

**Akt II **

**Szene 10: Angriff der Dementoren**

* * *

_Personen: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Dementoren_

_Requisiten: Zauberstäbe, schwarze Umhänge_

* * *

[Harry steht auf der Bühne und die Dementoren kommen auf ihn zu, er versucht sich zu konzentrieren und einen Patronus zu erzeugen, aber erschafft es nicht und die Dementoren kommen immer weiter bedrohlich auf ihn zu]

Harry [verzweifelt, kneift angestrengt die Augen zusammen]: „Expecto Patronum, Expecto Patronum…" [nichts passiert und die Dementoren kommen weiter auf ihn zu]

[Hermine, Ron und Neville kommen auf die Bühne gelaufen und stellen sich neben Harry]

Hermine: „Expecto Patronum!"

Ron: „Expecto Patronum!"

Neville: „Expecto Patronum!"

[sie zielen auf die Dementoren, die langsam zurückweichen]

Hermine [dreht ihren Kopf zu Harry]: „Wir lassen dich nicht im Stich, Harry."

Ron [dreht ebenfalls den Kopf]: „Wir blieben an deiner Seite."

Neville [dreht auch den Kopf]: „Gemeinsam sind wir stark!"

**Lied 8: Eh du verloren bist**

http: //www . youtube . com/watch?v=OdW7cTfjWe4

(Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville)

_Harry:_

_Jetzt wo wir stehen vor der Höhle des Löwen,_

_heißt es entschlossen zu sein._

_Ron:_

_Nur unser Mut in der Stunde der Wahrheit, _

_vermag uns vom Feind zu befreien._

_Hermine:_

_Wir sind wie Türme auf mächtigen Klippen, _

_wie Feuer in der Nacht, wir sind das Licht …_

_Alle: Es werde Licht. _

_Harry:_

_In diesem Kampf, darf man nicht unterliegen, _

_heut geht es um Leben und Tod_

_Ron:_

_Wir sind wie Ritter von edler Gesinnung, _

_Helfer in Elend und Not._

_Hermine:_

_Wir sind der Funke auf trockenem Zunder, _

_die Asche, die noch glüht._

_Neville:_

_Wir wollen stark sein und beten, dass Gott uns behüt._

_Alle: _

_Eh du verloren bist, in der Gefahr der Nacht, _

_zünde ein Feuer an, hell wie die Sterne._

_Und aus dem Schattenreich, _

_hebt sich ein Lichtermeer, _

_derer die aufrecht stehen, _

_deutlich und klar, _

_siehst du den Weg, _

_aus Tod und Gefahr._

_Harry:_

_Soll die Entscheidung nun fallen_

_Ron:_

_Finster in feindlicher Welt_

_Hermine:_

_Hell brennt das Licht in uns allen_

_Neville:_

_Wenn er fällt. geht die Sonne auf._

_Alle:_

_Eh du verloren bist, in der Gefahr der Nacht, _

_zünde ein Feuer an, hell wie die Sterne._

_Und aus dem Schattenreich, _

_hebt sich ein Lichtermeer, _

_derer die aufrecht stehen, _

_deutlich und klar, _

_siehst du den Weg …_

_Alle:_

_Eh du verloren bist, in der Gefahr der Nacht, _

_zünde ein Feuer an, hell wie die Sterne._

_Und aus dem Schattenreich, _

_hebt sich ein Lichtermeer, _

_derer die aufrecht stehen, _

_deutlich und klar, _

_siehst du den Weg, _

_aus Tod und Gefahr_

[Die Dementoren verschwinden schließlich ganz und die Freunde sehen sich an und lächeln, bevor sie abgehen]

[Vorhang]


	12. Akt II, Szene 4: Im Wohnzimmer IV

**Akt II**

**Szene 11: Im Wohnzimmer IV**

_

* * *

_

_Personen: Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, Albus Severus_

_Requisiten: Brille, Strickjacke, Sessel, Zeitung_

* * *

Albus Severus [erleichtert]: „Wie gut, dass Hermine, Ron und Neville gekommen sind um dir zu helfen."

[Lily und James nicken bekräftigend]

Harry [nickt]: „Ja, ohne meine Freunde hätte ich es nicht geschafft." [er sieht zu Ginny und die beiden lächeln sich an]

James [ungeduldig, als sein Vater nicht weiter spricht]: „Und was ist dann passiert?"

Harry [löst seinen Blick von Ginny und erzählt weiter]: „Wir sind zur heulenden Hütte gegangen, aber bevor wir eine Gelegenheit bekommen haben Nagini zu vernichten, hat Voldemort ihr befohlen Snape zu töten und ist anschließend mit ihr verschwunden. Snape lag auf dem Boden, er lebte noch als wir zu ihm kamen, aber wir hätte nichts mehr tun können. Als ich mich neben ihn kniete, gab er mir eine Erinnerung, kurz bevor er starb.

Wir sind zurück zum Schloss gegangen und hörten dann Voldemorts Stimme auf den Schlossgründen widerhallen. Er stellte uns ein Ultimatum. Wenn ich mich nicht innerhalb einer Stunde im verbotenen Wald stellte, würde er Hogwarts erneut angreifen und alle töten. Als wir wieder im Schloss waren bin ich in Dumbledores Büro gegangen, um mir die Erinnerung anzusehen, denn ich war mir sicher, dass sie sehr wichtig war."

[Vorhang]


	13. Akt II, Szene 5: Snapes Erinnerung

**Akt II**

**Szene 12: Snapes Erinnerung**

* * *

_Personen: Harry, Snape, Dumbledore_

_Requisiten: Zwei Tische, zwei Stuhl, zwei Tintenfässer, Denkarium, Pergamente, Phiole mit Erinnerung, rundes Tuch oder Papier, Zauberstab_

* * *

[Harry kommt vor den Vorhang und schüttet die Erinnerung in das Denkarium. Dann geht er hinter den Vorhang und bleibt in der Szene und beobachtet alles]

[Das runde Tuch, oder Papier wird auf dem Boden ausgerollt und symbolisiert das Geschehen im Denkarium. Es sieht aus wie in Dumbledores Büro, identischer Tisch, Stuhl, Tintenfass, Pergamente auf der Tischplatte. Dumbledore sitzt zusammengesunken auf seinem Stuhl und Snape murmelt Beschwörungen über Dumbledores Hand.]

Snape [sieht Dumbledore verständnislos an]: „Warum haben Sie diesen Ring angesteckt? Auf ihm liegt ein Fluch, das war Ihnen sicher bewusst."

Dumbledore [verzieht das Gesicht]: „Ich… war ein Narr. Ein alter Narr."

Snape: „Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie es bis hierher geschafft haben. Ich hab den Fluch fürs Erste in ihrer Hand eingeschlossen, aber…"

Dumbledore [ruhig]: „Sehr gut, Severus. Wie lange, glauben Sie, habe ich noch?"

Snape [mit starrer Miene]: „Der Fluch wird sich wieder ausbreiten. Vielleicht ein Jahr, mehr nicht."

Dumbledore [lächelt ruhig]: „Wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, müssen Sie mich töten, Severus. Ich kann nicht erlauben, dass der junge Draco Malfoy seine Seele damit beschädigt."

Snape: „Und meine Seele, Dumbledore? Meine?"

Dumbledore: „Sie allein wissen, ob es ihrer Seele schaden wird, einem alten Mann seinen letzten Wuschen zu erfüllen. Geben Sie mir Ihr Wort, Severus, dass sie es tun werden."

[Snape nickt knapp]

Dumbledore [zufrieden]: „Danke, Severus. Und nun, hören Sie mir gut zu. Es wird ein Zeitpunkt kommen - nach meinem Tod - da Voldemort offensichtlich um das Leben seiner Schlange fürchten wird. Wenn dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, werden sie Harry sagen, dass in der Nacht, als Lord Voldemort versucht hat ihn zu töten ein Bruchstück von Voldemorts Seele abgespalten und auf Harry übertragen wurde. Harry ist ein Hurkrux."

Severus [gefasst]: „Also muss der Junge… muss der Junge sterben, damit Voldemort vernichtet werden kann?"

Dumbledore: „Ja, das ist richtig. Und Voldemort muss es selbst tun, das ist entscheidend."

[einen Moment Stille]

Snape: „Ich dachte all die Jahre, dass wir ihn für sie beschützen. Für Lily. Nachdem ich sie verraten habe, habe ich das alles nur getan, weil ich sie liebe."

Dumbledore: „Nach all dieser Zeit?"

Snape: „Immer."

[Dumbledore und Harry frieren ein und Snape beginnt unruhig, verzweifelt umher zu wandern]

**Lied 9: Engel aus Kristall**

http: //www . youtube . com/watch?v=SL8rEX95YyU

(Snape)

_All diese Bilder - sie spuken in mir,  
sie blitzen auf in meinem Innern,  
wie ein Spiegel von ihr.  
Doch wohin ich auch entfliehe -  
Tag für Tag und überall  
steht mir erneut ihr Bild vor Augen -  
so klar wie ein Kristall.  
Ich frag mich immer noch,  
wie konnt´ es geschehn,  
wie konnt aus solch großer Liebe  
solch ein Hass entstehn?  
Ich kann sie nicht vergessen,  
wie sehr ich mich auch bemüh.  
Jedes Wort, jeder Gedanke,  
alles weckt nur die Erinnerung an sie!_

_Mein Engel aus Kristall  
zersprang in hunderttausend  
Scherben und schnitt tief in mein Herz._

_Mein Engel aus Kristall.  
Der Hass verdüsterte die Sonne,  
und die Welt wurde schwarz.  
Sie zerbrach an unser beider Sündenfall.  
Mein Engel aus Kristall._

_Ich sag mir selber, die Schuld lag bei ihr.  
hätte sie mich nicht belogen,  
wär sie immer noch bei mir.  
Doch ich frage mich,  
was hätt´ ich wohl getan in ihrem Fall?  
Vielleicht hätt´ auch ich geschwiegen  
wie mein Engel aus Kristall.  
All ihre Tränen, sie sind ungezählt.  
Gebrochen wurden Ihre Flügel  
und ihr Körper gequält.  
Die spitzen Scherben schneiden  
unaufhörlich in mich hinein.  
Und die gnadenlosen Schatten der Erinnerung,  
sie suchen mich heim!_

_Mein Engel aus Kristall  
zersprang in hunderttausend  
Scherben und schnitt tief in mein Herz._

_Mein Engel aus Kristall.  
Der Hass verdüsterte die Sonne,  
und die Welt wurde schwarz.  
Sie zerbrach an unser beider Sündenfall.  
Mein Engel aus Kristall._

[Snape fällt auf die Knie]

_Sie war alles, was mir je wichtig war im Leben.  
Nur für sie hätt´ ich mein Leben hingegeben!  
Schemenhaft  
ist sie bis heute bei mir.  
Gib mir Kraft,  
mich zu befreien von ihr!  
Mein Engel aus Kristall!  
Sie pflückte mir die hellsten Sterne,  
bis sie daran zerbarst!  
Mein Engel aus Kristall!  
Verrat mir, Gott, warum du mir  
nicht diese Qualen ersparst?  
Bringt jeder seinen eignen Engel zu fall?  
Mein Engel aus Kristall!  
Mein Engel aus Kristall!  
Mein Engel aus Kristall!_

[Vorhang]

[Harry kommt wieder vor den Vorhang und lässt sich auf einen Stuhl sinken]

Harry [gefasst, starrt tief in Gedanken vor sich hin]: „Ich muss sterben, damit Voldemort vernichtet werden kann. Denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt." [Stille. Er lacht freudlos und hebt denn entschlossen den Kopf] „Dann soll es so sein."

[er steht auf und geht ab]

[Vorhang]


	14. Akt II, Szene 6: Der Nosferatu

**Akt II **

**Szene 13: Der Nosferatu**

* * *

_Personen: Hermine, Ron, Harry, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, Kind (Handtuch)_

_Requisiten: zwei weiße Lacken, zwei Tische, Stühle (Bank), Taschentuch, Kerzenständer_

* * *

[Große Halle, ein langer Haustisch, mit Stühlen (Bank). Hermine sitzt weinend auf einem Stuhl und Ron versucht schwach sie zu trösten. Auf dem Boden liegen Tonks und Remus Lupin, tot mit weißen Laken über den Körpern. Harry kommt herein]

Hermine [weinend]: „Dieser Mensch ist ein Monster, eine Bestie. Remus und Tonks sie sind beide tot… was wird jetzt aus Teddy?"

Ron: „Voldemort ist kein Mensch. Ein Mensch stirbt, wenn man ihn tötet. Er ist ein… keine Ahnung… ein Inferius… ein…"

Hermine: „Ein Nosferatu."

[Ron und Harry sehen sie fragend an]

Ron: „Hä?"

Hermine: „Dass ihr im Unterricht nie aufpasst. Ein Nosferatu ist ein Wesen, das nicht sterben kann. Er existiert irgendwo zwischen Leben und Tot."

[Harry starrt mit einem schmerzvollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht auf Remus und Tonks und blickt dann in Publikum. Hermine fängt wieder an zu weinen, und Ron versucht sie zu trösten und gibt ihr ein Taschentuch]

**Lied 10: Nosferatu**

http: //www . youtube . com/watch?v=f_HOJTQKFjI

(Harry)

_Es stirbt die Biene, wenn sie sticht,  
doch nicht der Nosferatu.  
Er labt sich an dem Blut  
und seine Kraft lebt wieder auf.  
Er wird jung mit jedem Biss,  
der Feind, der Feinde – Nosferatu.  
So stark, wie zwanzig Mann, ist er allein._

_Zu lang schon liegt der Fluch auf uns.  
Der Fluch des Nosferatu.  
Das Kind, das man zu Grabe trägt,  
wird nicht das letzte sein.  
Doch schon bald schlag ich zurück  
und ich vernichte Nosferatu.  
Vermodern soll sein Fleisch und sein Gebein._

[Kingsley trägt ein Kind auf den Armen durch die Halle und legt es neben Remus und Tonks]

_Zu lang schon liegt der Fluch auf uns.  
Der Fluch des Nosferatu.  
Das Kind, das man zu Grabe trägt,  
wird nicht das letzte sein.  
Doch schon bald schlag ich zurück  
und ich vernichte Nosferatu.  
Vermodern soll sein Fleisch und sein Gebein._

[Harry geht ab, während die anderen noch sitzen bleiben]

[Vorhang]


	15. Akt II, Szene 7: Im Wohnzimmer V

**Akt II**

**Szene 14: Im Wohnzimmer V**

* * *

_Personen: Ginny, Harry, Lily, James, Albus Severus_

_Requisiten: Brille, Strickjacke, Sessel, Zeitung_

* * *

Harry: „Und dann bin ich in den Wald gegangen um mich Voldemort zu stellen."

[Lily schlägt die Hände vor den Mund, James und Albus Severus schauen entsetzt. Ginny ist aufgestanden und an Harry heran getreten und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse nimmt sie sehr mit]

Harry: „Er und die Todesser haben mich bereits erwartet und Voldemort ließ sich nicht lange Zeit. Er hat seinen Zauberstab gehoben, auf mich gerichtet und den Todesfluch gesprochen. Der Fluch hat mich mitten auf die Brust getroffen und ich wurde auf den Boden geschleudert, aber ich war nicht tot.

Ich konnte nicht sterben, denn als Voldemort damals im Endes des Trimagischen Turniers mein Blut verwendet hat, um seinen neuen Körper zu schaffen, hat er den Schutz, den mir meine Mutter gegeben hat, als sie für mich gestorben ist, an seinen Körper gebunden. Und so lange er lebte, konnte ich nicht sterben.

Ich spielte Voldemort vor ich sei tot und sie brachten mich zum Schloss zurück, wo wir auf die anderen trafen, die sich weigerten aufzugeben, obwohl ich allem Anschein nach tot war. Dann ging der Kampf von Neuem los und Neville schaffte es in dem Durcheinander Nagini zu töten, so wie ich es ihm aufgetragen hatte. Nun waren alle 7 Horkruxe zerstört und als sich Voldemort und die Todesser ins Schloss zurückzogen, folgte ich ihnen und stellte mich Voldemort erneut."

[Vorhang]


	16. Akt II, Szene 8: Das Finale

**Akt II**

**Szene 15: Finale**

* * *

_Personen: Harry, Voldemort, Todesser, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Kingsley und alle anderen_

_Requisiten: Umhänge, Zauberstäbe, zwei Tische, Stühle (Bank), Kerzenständer, Trommel (Becken) für den Knall wenn die Flüche aufeinander prallen_

* * *

**Lied 11: Prolog aus Dracula**

http: //www . youtube . com/watch?v=ZMbMB7pMZaU

[Die Kämpfenden kommen währenddessen auf die Bühne. Voldemort zuerst, dann seinen Todesser vor ihm, die mit Ron, Hermine, Neville und Kingsley kämpfen. Als letzter Harry, den Zauberstab auf Voldemort gerichtet. Die anderen kämpfen weiter und gehen dabei wieder ab, bis Harry und Voldemort allein sind und sich gegenüber stehen und dann beginnen im Kreis langsam umeinander zu gehen]

Voldemort [zischt wütend und bleckt die Zähne]: „Sieh an, du lebst also noch. Es schein schwerer zu sein, dich zu töten, als ich angenommen hatte! Nun es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein dich so oft zur Hölle zu schicken, bis du dort auch ankommst!"

[Er schießt einen Fluch auf Harry, dem dieser aber ausweicht]

Harry: „Du wirst derjenige sein, der zur Hölle fahren wird. Es gibt keine Horkruxe mehr, die dich am Leben halten könnten. Nur noch uns beide. Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt, und einer von uns wird gleich endgültig verschwinden!"

**Lied 12: Konfrontation**

http: //www . youtube . com/watch?v=PwwzPF68Gsg&feature=related

(Harry, Voldemort)

_Harry:_

_Es ist vorbei!  
Es ist soweit!  
Es wird jeder erfahr'n,  
das Trauerspiel von Voldemort  
und all dem Leid,  
es muss jeder erfahr'n!_

_Dann wird man auch das Elend seh'n  
gefolgt von all dem Schmerz!  
Der Schatten des Verderbens  
liegt auf allem,  
was mir leuchtete, als Licht!_

_Gibt es den Himmel?  
Gibt es die Hölle?  
Wo liegt die Grenze  
zwischen dem Gut und dem..._

_Voldemort:  
Glaubst Du wirklich,  
dass ich Dich denn jemals gehen lass?!  
Glaubst Du denn,  
ich lass' Dich jemals flien'n?  
Solltest Du das glauben,  
unterschätzt Du mich, nimm das:_

[Voldemort schleudert Harry einen Fluch entgegen, dem dieser wieder ausweicht]

_Niemals lasse ich Dich einfach zieh'n!_

_Harry:__  
Du bist doch nichts  
als ein Bildnis im Spiegel!  
Schließ ich die Augen,  
dann treibst Du im Nichts!_

_Voldemort:  
Du wirst schon seh'n  
ich bin mehr als ein Bildnis!  
Ich bin die Spieglung  
all Deines Lichts!_

_Harry:  
Das, was Du bist,  
ist das Ende vom Albtraum!  
Das, was Du bist,  
ist ein sterbender Schrei!  
Noch diese Nacht  
geht das Albtraum schnell vorbei!_

_Voldemort:  
Pech gehabt, mein Freund,  
es ist kein Traum und endet nie!  
Dieser Albtraum ist unendlich lang!  
Der Lord bleibt immer da!  
Du bist gefangen, eingezäunt!  
Es wird stark und wächst,  
befreit vom Zwang!_

_Harry:__  
Gleich wirst Du sterben,  
und ich werd' vergessen,  
dräng' Dich zurück in verlorene Sphären!_

_Voldemort:  
Nichts kannst Du tun,  
denn Du bist besessen!  
Jeden Tag wird Dich  
mein Schmerz verzehr'n!_

_Harry:__  
Ich existier' ohne Dich einfach weiter,  
Du aber nicht,  
und das gibt mir die Macht,  
Dich zu verjagen  
in kalte finst're Nacht!__Harry:_

_Voldemort:  
Doch ich leb in Dir immer weiter!_

_Nein!_

_Voldemort:  
Mit Satan persönlich im Leib!__Harry:_

_Nein!__Harry:_

_Voldemort:  
Und ich weiß als Vermaledeiter,  
dass niemand uns trennen wird.  
Niemand tötet Voldemort!_

_Siehst Du nicht, es ist vorbei!  
Zeit zu geh'n!_

_Voldemort:  
Du wirst seh'n, Du mußt geh'n!__Harry:_

_Bin ich tot, stirbst Du auch!__Harry:_

_Voldemort:  
Du löst Dich in Schall und Rauch!_

_Gott verdamm's! lass mich geh'n!_

Voldemort:  
Du bist mein, Du wirst seh'n!

_Harry:_

_Nein! Bin befreit -__Harry:_

_Voldemort:  
Wir sind eins.  
Du - bist - mein!_

_Nein, niemals!_

_Voldemort:  
Doch für immer!_

_Harry:_

_Gott verdamm' Dich Monster!  
Mit all Deinen Verbrechen,  
verrotte in der Hölle!Harry:_

_Voldemort:  
Ich warte auf Dich, Harryl!_

_Niemals!!!_

[Voldemort hebt seinen Zauberstab]: „Avada Kedavra!"

Harry [im selben Moment]: „Expelliarmus!"

[es gibt keinen Knall als die Flüche aufeinander prallen. Voldemort schreibt laut auf, als ihn der Todesfluch trifft, wird auf den Boden geschleudert, der Zauberstab fällt ihm aus der Hand und er bleibt tot liegen]

[für einen Moment herrscht Stille, bis Hermine, Ron, Neville und Kingsley wieder auf die Bühne gelaufen kommen und sich in die Arme fallen und jubeln. Nachdem alle Harry umarmet haben entfernen sie sich voneinander und sehen sich mit einem breiten Lächeln an]

**Lied 13: Reprise Eh du verloren bist**

http: //www . youtube . com/watch?v=OdW7cTfjWe4

(Harry, Hermine, Ron, Neville, Kingsley)

_Harry:_

_Jetzt wo wir stehen for der Höhle des Löwen,_

_heißt es entschlossen zu sein._

_Ron:_

_Nur unser Mut in der Stunde der Wahrheit, _

_vermag uns vom Feind zu befreien._

_Hermine:_

_Wir sind wie Türme auf mächtigen Klippen, _

_wie Feuer in der Nacht, wir sind das Licht …_

_Alle: Es werde Licht. _

_Harry:_

_In diesem Kampf, darf man nicht unterliegen, _

_heut geht es um Leben und Tod_

_Ron:_

_Wir sind wie Ritter von edler Gesinnung, _

_Helfer in Elend und Not._

_Hermine:_

_Wir sind der Funke auf trockenem Zunder, _

_die Asche, die noch glüht._

_Neville:_

_Wir wollen stark sein und beten, dass Gott uns behüt._

[Remus, Tonks und Dumbledore kommen auf die Bühne]

_Alle: _

_Eh du verloren bist, in der Gefahr der Nacht, _

_zünde ein Feuer an, hell wie die Sterne._

_Und aus dem Schattenreich, _

_hebt sich ein Lichtermeer, _

_derer die aufrecht stehen, _

_deutlich und klar, _

_siehst du den Weg, _

_aus Tod und Gefahr._

_Harry:_

_Soll die Entscheidung nun fallen_

_Ron:_

_Finster in feindlicher Welt_

_Hermine:_

_Hell brennt das Licht in uns allen_

_Neville:_

_Wenn er fällt ... geht die Sonne auf._

[Snape kommt auf die Bühne]

_Alle:_

_Eh du verloren bist, in der Gefahr der Nacht, _

_zünde ein Feuer an, hell wie die Sterne._

_Und aus dem Schattenreich, _

_hebt sich ein Lichtermeer, _

_derer die aufrecht stehen, _

_deutlich und klar, _

_siehst du den Weg … _

[Voldemort kommt auf die Bühne, bleibt aber am Rand allein stehen]

_Alle:_

_Eh du verloren bist, in der Gefahr der Nacht, _

_zünde ein Feuer an, hell wie die Sterne._

_Und aus dem Schattenreich, _

_hebt sich ein Lichtermeer, _

_derer die aufrecht stehen, _

_deutlich und klar, _

_siehst du den Weg, _

_aus Tod und Gefahr_

[Schlussapplaus, bei dem noch einmal alle Darsteller auf die Bühne kommen]

**Ende**


End file.
